


Surprise Visitor

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: It’s your birthday and Peter is planning something special but won’t tell you what it is.





	Surprise Visitor

Having Peter as a boyfriend was really something special. You knew he was Spiderman because you caught him sneaking back into his room through his window while you were still there. You came over to hang with him but May told you he was out so you decided to take a nap in his bed and wait for him to come home.

He didn’t see you on his bed and took off his mask. You woke up to the breeze of the window and saw the whole thing. Of course, you were shocked about this but you weren’t mad. You were more worried than mad. You’ve seen the videos online and you heard him brag about what he’s done with Tony Stark and things like that. You just didn’t know if he was going to make it home to you one day.

You tried not to think about that and usually, he was really good at telling you if there was something wrong with him. You’ve met Karen when you tried on his suit. She was very welcoming and you talked to her about Peter for hours until he caught you and made you take it off.

The only other person who knew of his secret was your other best friend, Ned. He caught Peter kind of the same way that you did but he was building the Death Star instead of sleeping on his bed. You liked that Ned knew because you got to talk to Ned about your worries and other things that Peter just wouldn’t understand.

After the events with Liz’s dad and everything that happened, things started to calm down. Peter’s been watching over the city at night and taking on whatever Tony Stark threw at him. He was a good person and you liked how much he loved Tony and the Stark Internship.

You’ve been spending a lot less time with Peter and more time with Spiderman. Sometimes, after school, you would ask him to take you places only Spiderman could go. You’ve seen the city from impressive places. Peter’s taken you to a lot of places and almost every time, he’s tried to make it a romantic date. It was fun to be adventurous with Spiderman but you missed hanging out with Peter. He just can get so wrapped up in his own mind and with everything that he’s been doing as Spiderman that he sometimes forgets you were still there.

He’s been doing better lately but today, you couldn’t wait to just spend the day with Peter and a bunch of your other friends. Today was your birthday and from the moment you stepped into school, you’ve been surprised with balloons and cards and presents that you would open at home.

Ned, Peter, and MJ decorated your locker with fun things and they made sure you were wearing a sash that read ‘birthday girl’ and a crown. They could be extra sometimes but you loved them. All day you have had a fun time, messing around with each other and getting hyped up to what was to come after school.

Peter had planned something for everyone to do before he would whisk you away for himself. You didn’t know what he had planned but you were excited about it. All day, he’s dropped hints as to what the friend date was going to be but he wouldn’t give you anything for your date with just him.

“Okay, school is out. So, what do you have planned?” You asked Peter as you stepped out of school.

“You’ll see. I texted Ned with the details so he’ll pick you up in about an hour. That gives you time to pamper yourself.” Peter smiled.

“Pamper myself? Why don’t you come over and we can spend time together before Ned gets there?” You asked with a smile but Peter shook his head.

“Sorry, but I have something to do. But I promise that I’ll be there.” When you reached the end of the steps, Peter kissed you quickly before running off the opposite direction of his house. You stared at him with a look of confusion but this was nothing new with Peter. You shook your head with a smile before walking to your place.

* * *

“Y/N! Ned is here.” Your mother called out for you.

“Okay! I’ll be right there!” You quickly applied some lip gloss before staring at yourself in the mirror. You fixed your hair before becoming satisfied with how you looked. You grabbed your purse as you left your room and smiled when you saw Ned with your mom.

“Hey, Ned. Is Peter with you?” You asked.

“No, he isn’t. But he’ll be there. MJ will also meet us there.” He said with a smile.

“Have fun and don’t forget to call if you need a ride.” Your mom said.

“I will. I’ll be back later. “You said goodbye to her and left your apartment with Ned.

“So, you’re not going to tell me where we’re going?” You asked.

“Sorry, Peter would kill me if I did.”

“I know, I thought I’d try.” You giggled. Ned led you to the car and saw that his mom would be driving you and him. Wow, even his mom knew where to go but you still had no clue. The ride was short and when you got there, you smiled widely. New York was always having boardwalks and amusement parks that everyone could go to. You were excited because you loved these kinds of things.

You got out of the car with a big smile and saw MJ already by the entrance. She smiled and headed your way when she saw you and Ned. But you didn’t see Peter anywhere. Maybe he was running late or something.

“Happy Birthday!” MJ said as she hugged you.

“Thank you.” You blushed.

“Alright have fun, you guys.” Ned’s mother said. You all waved at her as she left before you turned to your friends.

“Okay, where is Peter?” You asked and crossed your arms. Ned took out his phone and checked his messages.

“He says he’s here. I think he’s pulling up.”

“Okay, we’ll just wait for him here.” You said, looking around but finding no cars coming your way. You liked this boardwalk because it was right on the edge of the city so on one side, it was the beach and boardwalk and on the other side was the busy city where all the cars were.

“Are you sure he’s here?” You asked Ned and he nodded in response.

“Yeah, he texted me saying to stay where we are. You don’t see him?” Ned asked. You looked at MJ who just shrugged. You looked around once more but the colors red and blue caught your attention from the corner of your eye.

“I think I found him.” You whispered to Ned as your jaw dropped. MJ still didn’t know Peter was Spiderman and you would only tell her if Peter gave you the okay. Across the street, Peter was in his Spiderman suit, standing on top of a moving bus. He had on one of Ned’s fedora’s which made this thing cuter. The bus was heading your way and Peter did say he was here.

“Hey! You’re really cute!” Peter yelled out, pointing to you. People that were passing by looked from Peter to you which caused you to blush. You didn’t know what he was doing but you kind of liked it.

“Hi, Spiderman!” Ned said eagerly, waving at him.

“Is he really hitting on you?” MJ asked you and you nodded with a smile.

“Hey, what’s your name?” Peter called out as the bus came to a stop. It started to let people out and a crowd started forming around the bus because of Spiderman.

“Y/N.” You played along.

“Wow, beautiful name for a beautiful girl. You are making some man very lucky.” You giggled at this as people looked at you

“Who says I have a man?” You smirked and Ned laughed. No one else knew the context of this situation but Ned did.

“Sorry for assuming, Y/N, but someone as beautiful as you must have someone on her arm.”

“Oh, I do, but it looks like he’s not here right now. And on this day above all. You see, it’s my birthday.” You chuckled.

“He’s an asshole for standing you up on your birthday,” He said. The bus started to move and Peter wrapped this up really quick. “Oh look, I have to go. If I see your man I’ll yell at him. I’ll see you around, Y/N and happy birthday!”

“Is that my fedora?!” Ned yelled at Peter but he was too far away to hear. You laughed and shook your head before turning to face your friends.

“Don’t tell Peter about this. He’s insecure enough as it is.” MJ chuckled. It was true, Peter always worried that you’ll leave him for someone else but you’ve proved to him enough times that you loved him and only him.

“Don’t worry, I don’t think Peter will mind.” You laughed.

“So, where is he? I thought he was pulling up.” MJ asked. You were about to answer but you heard Peter’s voice as he jogged to you, Ned, and MJ.

“I’m here! I’m here! I’m sorry I’m late.” Peter clutched his backpack which you knew contained his suit.

“I was just about to take her in there myself and forget all about you.” MJ joked and the four of you walked to the entrance. Peter wrapped an arm around your shoulders and kissed your cheek.

“So, anything interesting happened while I was gone?” Peter asked innocently. Ned just laughed but didn’t say anything.

“You’re such a dork.” You whispered to him before leaning up and kissing him.

“You loved it,” Peter whispered back.

“I love you.” You smiled and leaned into his side. You could always count on Peter to make you smile in the most weirdest ways possible.


End file.
